


Brunch

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rubberbang - Freeform, Valentine's Day, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: Dan takes Ross out to brunch on Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys also remember ever aspect of every NSP song like I do? No? Remember that one line in Dragon Slayer where Dan says 'we fought so hard I missed a long standing appointment for brunch', and it shows Ross sitting alone at a cute little table looking sad. No? Well...I think about it a lot. So here's a fic, as requested by luminaryshark (dedicated to rubberbangin) on tumblr. Hope you guys like it!

Ross walks into the Grump Space, a hot tea in one hand, his phone in the other. He’s too engrossed in trying to set a reminder to pick up cat food that he doesn’t see Dan waving to him from the kitchen area. It’s not until he almost runs into him that he looks up. Dan is standing there, smiling, his hands out as if to say ‘hello, yes, I am also here, you doof’.

“Ross! I’m taking you out! We’re going out to brunch. I owe you one.”

Ross blinks, taking a sip from his tea and cocking an eyebrow towards his friend.

“Owe me one? Did I do you a favor while I was drunk or something?”

Dan clicks his tongue and turns Ross around, putting an arm across his shoulders, guiding him out the door that he had just come through. Ross stops and looks up at Dan, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“What’s the issue, Ross? Don’t you remember? Because I fought the dragon, I missed getting brunch with you. Come on, I thought you were NSP’s number one fan!”

He smirks and giggles childishly. Ross shakes his head, wondering how he ended up being friends with such an incredibly dorky guy. He checks his phone, noting the time. 1030. He really doesn’t have much to do at the office, so taking an hour or two for brunch really wouldn’t be much of a problem. He sighs and purses his lips, shaking his head in mock disapproval.

“Alright, fine. Even though you could have just asked me out WITHOUT the reason being from a music video from three years ago, or whatever.”

Dan’s smile widens into a grin. The pair walk out to the parking lot, Dan motioning to his own car. Ross nods, glad he doesn’t have to clean out the front seat of his car for Dan to sit in. They get in, and Ross can’t help but notice the deep scent that permeates the air in the car. It’s a dark, somehow sensual smell, and it catches him off guard. Dan must notice, because he chuckles and turns on the AC.

“Sorry if the smell is a little strong for you. I love to surround myself in sexy smells as often as possible. The ladies love it.”

“Well, I’m not complaining. I lo-I like it too. Smells kind of like this one candle that I like.”

Dan cocks an eyebrow, but doesn’t look over at Ross. Good thing, too, since he can feel his face heating up. Why does he feel embarrassed? He luckily doesn’t have to spend too much time reflecting on it because they arrive at their destination moments later. Dan chose a place right down the street from the office, a quaint little place called Flor’ Adore. They step out of the car, Dan shooting a smile in Ross’ direction. Ross shoots one back, and they walk into the restaurant, a small bell chiming as they open the door. A petite woman dressed in a pastel blue dress greets them, showing them to a secluded booth in the back, the window closest to them showing the gorgeous little garden outside. 

“Glad we didn’t have to wait or anything. This is a really nice spot.”

Dan looks out the window for a moment, not seeming to have heard Ross’ statement. He looks a little anxious, now that Ross has the chance to really look at him. It looks like he’s fidgeting with something under the table.Instead of calling attention to it, he looks at the menu instead. After a few moments of silence, Dan suddenly calls out.

“I got you something. I know it’s probably awkward to give it to you today, since it’s Valentine’s Day and everything but…anyway.”

Without finishing his sentence, he slides a small box across the table. Ross blinks, his eyes flitting back and forth between Dan’s eyes. He can see a tinge of red starting to form across the bridge of his nose, and his gaze falls down to the table, his long fingers fiddling with his napkin. Ross blinks again, still a little dumbfounded by the sudden gift and Dan’s behavior. 

Ross reaches out, grabbing the small box. It’s light, but he can hear something jingling inside. He pulls the ribbon that is holding the box closed, and takes the lid off. Inside there is a thin silver chain and a small corked glass bottle containing a bright red liquid.

“Wow, Dan! Isn’t this one of those limited edition health potion necklaces? These have been out of stock forever! How’d you get one?”

Dan’s blush deepens and he answers without looking up.

“I know the girl that makes them. Or, well, she works for the company that makes them and she’s an old friend so she gave me one. I figured you’d appreciate it more, considering you’ve been talking about it non-stop since they were released.”

Ross doesn’t hesitate in putting the necklace on. The chain feels genuine and cool against his neck. He beams in Dan’s direction. Dan still hasn’t looked up.

“Hey, Danny.”

When Ross calls his name, Dan raises his head. Ross takes the opportunity to lean over the table and plant a kiss on Dan’s lips. Dan’s jaw goes slack and he stares in awe at his friend across the table.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Danny.”


End file.
